Glimpse
by wrestlefan4
Summary: Little glimpses into various pairings. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**My best ladies Dark Kaneanite and Layfield Vice and I occasionally do prompts when we're chatting like insane people. All it is: We have one word and then make a short (in my case I have trouble with the 'short' part) little scene inspired by that word. The next ones will be a different pairing. If you don't get it or don't like, whatever. I just think they're cute and fun :) Paul= Paul Wight or Big Show. Don't hate, try it...I promise it wont scar you for life.  
**

July

Paul rolled his eyes as Chris carried on ranting about the approach of his fortieth birthday as though it was the Apocalypse on its way. "It'll be special baby, and I won't let anyone say anything about your age." Paul offered, watching Chris' scowl move on his face. "Fine...I want fireworks." Paul sighed. "Where will I find fireworks in November? That's for July." Chris grumbled and swaggered past Paul, reaching for the calendar he tore off pages and tossed them over his shoulder. "There, it's July. I want fireworks."

Spring

I asked him to go out with me. I had no need to be nervous, after all I am Chris Jericho the epitome of confidence and perfection. He answered me by pressing his lips to mine, with a smirk the giant turned away and for a moment I was stunned. Then I followed him with a spring in my step, he'd said yes after all. But why wouldn't he? I am Chris Jericho.

Stars

"Who was on the phone babe?" Paul asked, looking up from his breakfast. Chris yawned and ran a hand through his hair standing it up in crazy spikes. "Apparently, I have just been asked to be on Dancing With The Stars." Chris rolled his eyes and slid onto Pauls' lap, playing with the pancakes on his plate and feeding the big man some. "So?" Paul asked, trying to keep the chuckle out of his voice. Chris noted it and scowled, only for a moment. "I said yes...but if that assclown emcee Tom Burgeron gets too corny I'm putting him in The Walls. I can't stand him." Paul almost choked on his food, laughing.

Fingertips

Chris straddled the big mans waist and brought his hand up, ready to seductively suck at one of those big, yummy fingers. He only got as far as the finger tip before he pulled it away, grimacing and spitting. "You taste disgusting, what have you been touching?" The blond scrubbed his lips on his hand. "You!" Paul laughed, rolling Chris off of him and onto the floor, where he pouted.

Waiting

Chris and Paul sat at their table, all that was on it were glasses of water and silverware, not even rolls yet. Chris was getting impatient and scowling to kill, so when the next employee walked by Paul stopped him. "Hey, we've been waiting for a few years here for some service, we better get some pronto. I'm not gonna sit here and take this disrespect." Chris leaned towards the terrified, babbling, waiter and leered. "Yeah, and I'm not gonna take it either."

Morgue

Paul went to the air conditioner and turned the knob. He shivered, looking over at Chris who was seated in the middle of the bed channel surfing, rolling his eyes because nothing seemed to suit him. "Damn Chris, it's colder than a morgue in here!" "I like it." Chris said simply, and with a sigh, Paul fixed the knob back to where Chris had put it.

Celebration

"Well?" Paul asked and held his breath after the word was out. He watched as Chris tasted the dinner he'd made, his face giving no hint as he chewed. "It's good." Chris answered, taking a drink. "Whoah, wait...that's it? No complaining, no nit-picking, no nose-wrinkling or scowling?" "No." Chris said, taking another bite. Paul was floored, and wondered if he shouldn't throw a block party to celebrate.

Veneer

Some people ask me what I see in Chris Jericho, okay, so a lot of people do. I mainly just tell them it's not their business and threaten to flatten them, being a giant I can do that. Sometimes I don't say anything, I just loom. It has the same affect. Their self-righteous veneers easily crumble, as if it's their business to ask anyway.

Soothe

Chris was pouting in his locker, his head hung as guys laughed at him before leaving. Just him and I were left and I wrapped my arms around him from behind, pulling him close to me. "What's wrong beautiful?" I ask. He sighs, and turns around, his wet cobalt eyes searching mine. "Do I really act like a 'Christina'?" He whines, wiping a tear from his cheek. I tell him no even though he does, and vow to severely fuck up the next idiot who calls him that.

Bar

Chris was slumped over the table, eyes barely open, swollen and puffy from crying. I moved him a little and he was limp like a doll, trying to say something but the words weren't coherent. I lifted him into my arms and carried him back to our room as his tears wet my chest, like a lost child.

Hair

The barber took one look at Chris...and asked him if he needed to sit on a phone book. He got a magazine lobbed at his head with intent to kill. I grabbed Chris around the waist and dragged him out as he shouted a line of threats and curses.

Bed

I dumped Chris onto the bed leaned over him. Just as we were about to kiss, the bed collapsed. "Maybe you should have skipped dessert." It was a joke. A bad one obviously. Chris was offended and huffed, crawled out from under me, and stomped to the door. "I'm not fat, hypocrite! I---I'm big boned!" He shouted before slamming the door. Now he's going to pout...probably for the next year or so.

Clothes

I love the way he finds my shirt after we make love, no matter where it has happened to land. He likes to wear it and curl up, consumed in it like he is right now, asleep with a content smile curving his lips. These are the best moments, the reasons I love him. No one else has to understand, they don't see past his mask of arrogance, they don't see him when he's wearing my shirt.

Drink

Chris shoved some bills into my hand and waved me away. "You know what I like." He added. I came back moments later with a tall Starbucks cup. Chris sipped it and narrowed his eyes at me. "It tastes different." "Skim milk." I explained. He slammed the drink onto the table angirly. "Are you trying to say that I'm fat again!" "Chris..." I groaned. Note to self: Quit offending moody boyfriend.

Tan

Chris was looking me over in my spandex ring gear. By the look on his face I could tell he was contemplating something and it probably had something to do with matching Armani suits. "You should spray tan. You're pale." Well, I wasn't expecting that. I laughed. "I probably wouldn't fit in the booth."

Ice

"Your ego is so fucking huge--" I shouted at Chris and he interrupted me. "At least I'm not a massive freak of nature!" "That's debatable!" I countered. "Put some ice on that head of yours Chris, I hear it works wonders for swelling!" He yanked open the freezer door and lobbed a bag of frozen vegetables at me. That ruined the whole fight, we both started laughing.

Early

I groaned and looked at my watch. There's nothing quite like being in the airport at 4 fucking a.m. with Chris at my side groggy and complaining about absolutely everything. I roll my eyes, already getting a headache. "Chris, it's too early to be bitching isn't it?" I sigh, annoyed. "I don't know," He snapped. "Is it too early for me to tell you I'm not in the mood tonight?" I shut my mouth.

Confession

We'd been fighting all day, at each others throats, and it had finally reached its boiling point. Chris' eyes flashed at me, indignant silver sparkling hotly against blue. I hoisted him onto the counter and sat him there, ravaging his mouth with hungry kisses. We both broke away panting. "Chris, you know I just fight with you just so we can make up, right?" He smirked, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I know that assclown, now shut up and kiss me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Push

"You...you wanted to see me?" Chris asked scuffling the toe of his shoe nervously. He didn't like the way his boss was looking at him, he knew what that looks was. Vince leered and pushed Chris onto his desk. "Oh, Chris..." Vince growled. "I want to do more than see you. And you will give to me, or I'll split you from Hardy for good." Vince leered, and trailed a finger down Jerichos' chest.

Ink

"That's why you shouldn't get a tattoo when trashed." Matt laughed as Chris stood in front of the mirror groaning. Matt just couldn't help but laugh so hard he was sprouting tears. Just below the waist band of Chris' briefs was a tattoo...it was meant to say Matt Hardy in flowing script...but "Matt" was spelled J-E-F-F.

Winter

Matt wrapped the scarf around one more time and tugged the hat down a little further, giving the fuzzy ball on the top a little flick. "Dad..." The word was followed by an eye roll. Chris just stood there trying not to laugh. "Our child has turned into a marshmallow." "Well, it is winter!" Matt defended, wondering if he should have made the kid wear another layer of socks.

Starve

"Fine then, don't eat it." Chris took the plate away and annoyed, shoved it into the fridge. "I'm not. I'd rather starve than eat that shit." The snobby kid glared at Chris who glared right back. Matt ducked his head down trying not to laugh. The two expressions were practically mirror images of each other. "You have a bad attitude." Chris stated. "You have a bad face." The kid shot back.

Voodoo

Chris stood in his sons doorway raising and eyebrow. The boy was sprawled out on his bed with a Chris Jericho action figure and he was putting a match to its face. "What are you doing?" Chris asked, worrying that any moment he was going to drop the match and send the bed up in flames. "What does it look like? I'm trying to burn your ugly ass face off 'cause I'm sick of seeing it."

Dream

Finally, after the week from hell had ended and the kids were put to bed Chris and Matt finally found some time for themselves. Having two toddlers running around the house was the very definition of chaos, especially when one of them had inherited Jeff's affinity for dare-devilish stunts. They'd just gotten to some great tongue action when a little sob broke them apart. Their little girl was standing in the doorway with big tears rolling down her face. "What's wrong baby?" Chris asked. "I hadda ba-bad dream." She sniffled. "Mon'ters..." She crawled up onto the bed and Matt tucked her under the covers and stroked her hair. Well, there was always tomorrow night.

Chalk dust

Matt and Chris sat on the porch watching Jeff color on the driveway with the kids. He was drawing one of his abstract faces, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. When the three of them came back up to the house, Matt laughed at his brother. The grown man had more chalk smudges on his face than his children.

Coma

Matt smiled at Chris who was sprawled awkwardly on the couch, a Barbie doll on his chest, sleeping like he was in a coma. He got closer and was going to press a kiss to his husbands lips, but stopped seeing the word 'BITCH' written across Chris' forehead in black Sharpie. Matt frowned at the boy who was sitting in the chair giving him the most innocent looking face, as though he would do such thing.

Ring

"Where's my ring?" Chris ran around the house frantically trying to remember where he'd put it--he'd had to take it off the day before to reach down the toilet and fish out his daughters stuffed kitten that his son had poked down there. "Have you seen my ring?" Chris asked his son as he shuffled and moved clutter out of the way, looking anywhere and everywhere. "I gave it to a kid at school for a pack of cigarettes." He smirked. "You did not." Chris pulled out the couch cushions wondering if it had got down there somehow. "Wanna bet?" The boy fished out a pack of cigarettes and waved them around. When Chris tried to grab them away the kid bolted up the stairs. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Camping

Chris ran out of the tent tripping over his feet and the remains of the fire from last night. Matt poked his head out and squinted at Chris as he picked himself up from the ground. "What's going on?" "There's a snake in my sleeping bag!" Chris shrieked. In the other tent, the kids giggled. "I told you he'd scream like a girl." The boy said to his sister with a victorious grin.

Driving

"You did what?" Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even though the kid had a bad attitude and was generally trouble, he never thought he'd do anything like that. The boy just smirked flippantly stared at both of his fathers defiantly. "You're driving me to an early grave." Chris mumbled, at his wits end with the kid. "Good." The arrogant teen said, plodding up the stairs. "That's where you belong."

Phone call

Chris rolled his eyes and slammed the phone down. "What now?" Matt asked, thinking another irate call from the principle. "Swanton off the jungle gym..." Chris answered. They both headed for the door.

Nightmare

Chris and Matt came home to find their house trashed, empty bottles thrown around, things broken, teenage bodies piled here and their some not fully clothed. "I told you leaving them alone was a bad idea." Chris said. "Well, Jeff was supposed to keep check on them!" Matt cried in defense. "This is a nightmare." Chris sighed, stepping over a pair of naked kids. "Jeff probably gave them the alcohol."

Playboy

"You're not going out like that." Matt crossed his arms over his chest and regarded his daughter sternly. She pouted at him, just like Chris. "But Daddy..." She whined. "No, you look like you walked out of Playboy. Go put on some clothes."

Full moon

Jeff ran up behind Chris and tugged his pants down. "FULL MOON!" He cackled, stumbling back into Punk as they both laughed. Chris whirled around with a glare on his face and gathered his pants up from his ankles. "Nah man, that ain't the moon." Punk said through giggles. "The moons a helluva lot smaller!"

Color

Chris woke up and heard muffled laughter. He squinted, two faces going in and out of focus. Jeff and Phil were both laughing at him, Phils' hand shoved in his mouth, he seemed like he was suffocating on his own giggles. Jeff didn't even try to quiet his. "What now?" Chris grumped, sitting up and running his hand through his hair...it was wet. He looked at his hand...then glared up at those two. "I'm going to kill you." Chris rolled of the lobby couch and chased Jeff and Phil as their laughter rang through the place, and people turned to stare, at Chris Jerichos' rainbow hair.

Erratic

Matt straddled Chris, slapping his cheeks lightly. His heart thudding maddeningly against his chest, plunging his senses and thoughts into a kamakazi tailspin. _This is not allowed to happen, it can't!_ Matt yelled his name, shook him, tears started to pour down his cheeks when there was no response. Trembling fingers found their way to Chris' neck, where just the night before he'd laid passionate kisses against his lively pulse. Now there was barely nothing but a few erratic beats as Chris' life drifted away from him.

Lazy Days of Summer

Matt and Chris lay on the grassy bank, their toes sank in the cool mud at the edge of the lake, their hands linked. They'd came to fish but instead got lost watching the white, marshmallow clouds move against the bright, summer sky. The warm sun shone down, heating their skin pleasantly and easing them both into near sleep, their eyes drifting slowly open and closed, unaware that both their poles were bobbing against the V-shaped sticks they'd rested them in: a tell-tell sign that fish were caught on the hooks.

My Hunger and My Pain

Chris sat on the edge of his empty bed, his head hung, tears falling freely, sobs escaping him now and again. How could he have cheated? After everything, how could he have allowed himself to be dragged back to that hotel room, into another mans bed, even though his wedding band winked golden on his finger. _It's your fault. _He looked down at the fly of his pants, blurry through his tears. _Why doesn't anything ever satisfy you…and why do you insist on causing me so much pain? _

Being Watched Without Knowing It

Matt choked on his coffee and Chris banged him on the back, muffled giggles escaping his upturned lips. "How did our daughter learn that!" Matt finally cried out, after a few deep breaths. The little girl in the high chair smiled innocently, her dark curls falling into her enormous cobalt eyes. "They're too observant, they watch us even when we don't know it." Chris bit his lip to keep from laughing when the little girl made the gesture again, then he went on, as Matt glared up at him. "I um, guess I should stop flipping people the bird when I'm driving."

Body Modifications

"Chris…" Matt rolled his eyes and gripped his husbands hand as they walked out of the doctors office. They were there for Matt, but Chris had stopped when he'd seen some brochures in holders on the wall. "You don't need fucking Botox injections." Matt all but laughed as Chris ran his fingers over the lines in his forehead. Before Chris could read over the information yet again, Matt plucked the glossy paper from his hand and tossed it in the garbage.

Next set: JBL/Punk


End file.
